It's coming down, down, I'm coming down
by gaymerkree
Summary: Winter shifts next to her, bolting to run down the fire escape, at her side is the familiar sword the specialist carries on hunts. Robyn grabs her, grip tight on the hood of her jacket. "I said no weapons." Pt2 of my Werewolf!Ruby AU


A/N: This is a partial sequel to say goodnight and go, it's in the same universe. Everything will be organized on Ao3, but there is more to come.

The Atlas Paranormal Research and Defense Force(APRDF) is an elite task force given jurisdiction over all paranormal, or supernatural occurrences within the borders of Atlas. Most members of the order were stiff backed boot licker types that took orders without question. Robyn Hill was neither a member of the task force, or a fan of them at all. She came from a family of monster hunters, trained from birth to wield the weapons needed to protect humanity from those who go bump in the night. However in more recent years her family had learned to be more pragmatic in their hunting. Some creatures, though monstrous in theory, were victims themselves, either literally, or of circumstance. It is because of that reason that Robyn herself has an aversion to the APRDF, and why the sight of the jet black, government tagged Jeep parked outside of her home gave her pause.

Most of the time, the APRDF didn't bother with hunter families like Robyn's, they were seen as primitive, and out of touch, but in the heart of downtown she was commonly called for assistance on the more difficult cases. Things like shapeshifters in the market, or werewolves at the edge of town, all of which were usually false alarms. (Robyn is pretty sure there _is_a wolf that runs out on the edge of town, but she doubts the creature is an actual danger to humanity.) When one of their agents showed up on her doorstep, it usually meant some kind of hassle for the tired huntress.

The sleek black vehicle was a commonality between agents, but the distinctive snowflake design on the license plate was a dead giveaway for the individual driving this particular model. Robyn walks forward, doing her best to ignore the sleek SUV in her driveway and get her groceries into her home without incident, but with the soft slam of a car door and the familiar clip of boots on asphalt, she knew it was for naught.

Fumbling with her keys, still holding her grocery bags, Robyn sighed. The owner of the intimidating vehicle in her drive shifted beside her, and opened the screen door to her home.

"Huntress Hill, may I have a word?" Crisp, clear, and authoritative, Winter Schnee never disappointed.

"Good evening snowflake! What do I owe this pleasure?" Robyn gives a terse smile to the white haired woman beside her, finally able to get her key in the door and unlock it.

Winter stands military-straight, one arm behind her back while the other holds the screen door open. Her rank dictates she does not require a uniform, but the outfit she wears might as well be a uniform for how often she wears it. White button up, top button undone, slim black jeans into black boots, white belt, and a dark coat to protect against the cool fall air.

She shifts, moving directly behind Robyn as the huntress enters the modest home, she does not fully enter. Robyn sighs, leaving the other woman as she walks across the home and into her kitchen to set down her bags. When she gets back to the door, Winter is still there, frown firmly in place. "Ms Hill, may I please come inside?"

"Schnee-"

"Ms Hill, please." Robyn sighs again, moving aside and gesturing to the couch centered in the next room.

Crisp clicks sound along the hard wood floors as Winter shuts the door behind her and makes her way to the plush couch beyond the entryway, she seats herself, and waits. Robyn rolls her eyes before returning to her kitchen to prepare a beverage for her unexpected guest. When she returns, cool sweet tea in hand, Winter has her hands folded in her lap, and it watching the corner of her coffee table with an intense expression.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this impromptu visit, Special Agent Schnee?" All jokes aside, Robyn knew Winter well enough to know this was not a simple case of paranormal events, there was something actively troubling the younger woman.

"This is not… exactly… a business call, Ms Hill." Stormy blue eyes meet steely purple.

"Personal calls I can do!" Robyn forces a grin, but she gets no mirth in reply, Winter's troubled expression never falls and the taller blonde flops into the couch. "What's the problem Winter?"

Winter's frown deepens, "Ms Hill-"

"Robyn is fine, no business, no 'Ms Hill', got it?" Winter's shoulders sag slightly, and she sighs with a firm nod.

"There's been a wolf sighting in the heart of downtown." The statement in pure fact, but the way Winter's eyes gleam causes Robyn to stall.

"But you can't report it to the general because?"

"The report came from a vagrant, known for inciting drunken riots and several arrests." Winter's tone is one of defeat. "I came to you because… I know you'll understand..." With the relationship she has with general, she likely had already reported the incident, but due to the nature of the report-

"You can't take any official measures within the agency." Winter nods, and Robyn sighs, "But the real question is, why is this sighting so important to _you _Winter?"

She shifts, it's personal, Robyn can tell, something that shouldn't be work related, something to be protected. Robyn lays a hand on Winter's knee, it causes the younger woman's eyes to lock with hers, but there's understanding. This is Robyn's job, her real one. She exists to protect the innocent, to stop those who would do harm to humanity, and for Winter the threat was as real as the home they inhabited, the couch they sit upon.

"It's my sister..." She looks away, the admission is laced in, and she takes a shuttered breath. "The sighting was behind her apartment building. She's… not aware of the risks of walking alone at night."

With a nod Robyn stands briskly, she keeps a record of the peaceful non-human residence, so she grabs it. It's an old spiral bound notebook, the cover is crumbling, old, but the pages are laminated and she runs through the list of werewolves in the city. As far as she can tell, there aren't any, not within her register at least, and the one that runs outside the city usually keeps to the thick forests.

"I can look into it, give me a few days."

"No." Winter stands as well, and takes two measured steps to Robyn's side.

Robyn takes the moment to absorb Winter Schnee as she is, a worried sister, and not as the government lackey she had dealt with previously. The worry etched in Winter's brow softens Robyn. She sighs, rubbing a hand along her neck.

"Okay, I'll allow it, but we're playing by my rules, not the agency's."

Winter shifts uncomfortably, "Robyn, the threat-"

"We are giving this creature the same dignity we would give a human being Winter. No buts."

Winter's eyes harden, "If I feel there is sufficient risk I will act, with, or without your permission."

"And if I disagree, you will know." Robyn locks deep purple to the ocean blue in Winter's stormy gaze. They have an understanding, and if everything goes well maybe the agency will be more lenient with other inhuman people in the future.

They shake on it, a steady agreement neither would back down from. "I'll contact my people, see if there's a new wolf family in town, and if so, get an explanation for the sighting." Winter nods in response, "it's probably nothing, but I understand your concern."

"I appreciate this Robyn, really." The taller woman laughs softly, and lays a hand on Winter's shoulder as she moves to the door.

"Don't thank me yet, I haven't got anything promising yet."

Winter leaves after giving Robyn a final thankful smile, it's much softer than she had ever seen the specialist give before.

Hunkering down on the end of her couch, Robyn gets to work. Despite not being an 'official' agent within the agency, she was permitted some additional clearance to their systems, not as much as Winter would have, but being freelance also gives her some freedom to research and investigate without an official case to reference. She starts with known sightings in the area, outside of the wolf sighting she was aware of it didn't look like much if the surrounding areas had anything else to offer, wolf or otherwise. All wolf sightings were firmly held outside of the town proper, which could mean a few things; one, the wolf may have been given no other choice, seeing as it had been the full moon the night of the sighting. Two, this wolf was new to the area, and therefore unfamiliar, a reasoning that removes their forest runner from the list of suspects. Or three, the wolf is moving into town, for a reason known only to them.

Robyn sighs, stretching out across her couch, this was going to be a rough one. The reason for the sighting could be anything, but without talking to the wolf she wouldn't get any information. The next full moon was a few nights away, going out on her own would be the best way to get answers, but would be out of the question, especially with how on edge Winter was over the whole situation. She shoots a quick text to Winter,

Robyyy:next full moon u & me, no weapons

Winter: Affirmative.

The night of the full moon arrives quickly. The two women meet at a coffee shop near the apartment district and prepare. Winter came in essentially the same outfit from their previous meeting, the only difference in color scheme, and the jacket she wore over her button up included a dark hood. Robyn wore what she always wore on hunts, a tight fitting black leather hooded vest, and dark green under shirt, tight leather pants and boots. At the huntress' side was her trusty crossbow, and on her hip was a silver knife.

"Evening snowflake, ready for our date?" The dark skinned woman grins and offers Winter a flirty wink, one that is promptly ignored.

"I know this is a personal favor, but please keep this as professional as possible."

Robyn rolls her eyes, but motions to leave quietly. They set off in relative silence, and they find any easy outpost on an abandoned apartment's fire escape to keep watch. Robyn plays some 'mood music', (A series of soft rock ballads that will deter wolf ears from their location. "If they think we're on a date we won't look suspicious.") The sun sets about an hour later, and after the moon is finally visible they see the first sight of trouble. Down below them there's the rough scuffle of someone running. Robyn can tell even from that distance that it's a woman, probably early twenties, and she's running. The figure fades in in out through the shadows, but what emerges finally is a hulking mass with the distinctive head of a wolf.

Winter shifts next to her, bolting to run down the fire escape, at her side is the familiar sword the specialist carries on hunts. Robyn grabs her, grip tight on the hood of her jacket.

"I said no weapons." Winter yanks the hood away, waving a hand to create a staircase of glyphs that the blue eyed woman sprints down.

As she runs Robyn hears her mutter, "That's them!"

All at once Robyn realizes what has happened. Winter was not the type of person to worry needlessly, if there was a sighting near by her sister, she wouldn't jump to the worst conclusion without proof. Winter herself had likely seen the wolf, lost them in the nearby area, but could not convince the general to pursue the culprit. Which meant one of two things; either this wolf was a danger to the people nearby, and Winter had been a witness, or Winter had assumed she was and the wolf was the one in danger.

Casting a spell of her own Robyn jumps, Winter had already cornered the wolf, but Robyn lands between them easily. "We did not come here to hunt some innocent creature." Winter scowls, the wolf behind her whimpers, and Robyn can see a thin scar across her bicep. "You lied to me Winter, start talking."

Beneath her hood Winter glowers, Robyn shifts and shoots the wolf an apologetic glance before moving aside and allowing the wolf to leave. Winter makes to stop the fleeing wolf, but Robyn is there to stop her. "Now Schnee, get to talking."

Winter relays the events of the previous month's full moon. As best Robyn can tell, the woman had been on a routine hunt, nothing out of the ordinary, when she spotted the large creature. Protocol called for her to detain the wolf if they were within city limits, but the wolf had fled, likely out of fear, and Winter was pressed to use lethal force to contain them. Winter had panicked after realizing the area was familiar, because her sister lived in the apartments just up the street, and often walked the alleys to and from stores in the vicinity. The problem with that was the wolf was likely trying to get home, and just deal with the change over the night. She was probably scared and didn't know who or what Winter was, and ran. She likely had no connection to Winter's sister at all, let alone wanted to hurt her.

They had migrated back to the coffee shop and were sitting on one of the outside tables. Winter's skilled eyes were constantly combing the area, but Robyn was sure their wolf friend had found a safe place to stay for the night, and hopefully she would avoid the area in the future. Knowledge of a hunter, didn't often deter wolves from certain areas, most werewolf families had safe places for full moon transformations, but otherwise avoided the transformation outside of those areas.

This wolf in question was likely alone, and had neither a pack or a safe place. That thought sent a cold spike through Robyn's heart, the loneliness that wolf likely felt, she sighed but returned to the matter at hand.

"Winter, I don't think this wolf is someone you need to be concerned about, your sister is probably blissfully unaware of her or her species."

The Schnee woman's frown deepens, "I'm not letting that beast roam around my sister's neighborhood."

"Well good news, it looks like you scared her off for good, so it won't happen again." Winter slams her hands flat on the table and stands, as she makes to leave Robyn continues. "I came out here tonight to help you Winter, and what I found is a werewolf that likely has no pack, no 'safe space' and is now scared to find one." She sighs before standing herself, "How would you feel in that situation? What if that was _your _sister, alone and afraid, being hunted by someone that won't even give her the chance to explain herself?"

In a flourish of her coat Winter leaves. Robyn watches her go, and though she's sure this incident isn't over with, maybe Winter would be able to understand that not every spook and sector needs or wants to be feared.

It's two days later when Winter arrives at her sister's apartment, an elegant bottle of wine in tow, and a fresh can of mace at her hip. It's a Sunday at eleven in the morning, so when Weiss opens her door she's still in her pajamas and holding a cup of coffee.

"Winter! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Her smile is warm and sincere, and Winter breathes a sigh of relief.

"I was in the area, and I thought I'd come visit my dear sister." Weiss wraps her in a warm hug and ushers her into the small apartment.

"Of course, of course. Can I get you some coffee?" Winter presents the wine easily to her sister, who shuffles it away into the cupboards, and when she returns, presents Winter with the aforementioned coffee.

Winter smiles softly at her younger sister, the conflict of the last full moon eased with the sight of her still safe and healthy. Weiss scurries off to her bedroom and returns in a soft blue housecoat to sit next to her older sibling. Winter takes the woman in; Weiss had grown a lot since moving out, as a person and physically. She was still the shorter sibling, but she wore it well. Despite all these things, Weiss had always come off more reserved during Winter's visits, this time something was different.

"Has something good happened recently?" The younger Schnee, flushes softly, but the smile on her face is unmistakable.

"I may be seeing someone… currently." Winter laughs softly, and lays her hand on Weiss' knee.

"Weiss that's wonderful!" She watches her sister carefully, there's a soft happiness in Weiss, even as she sits and drinks her coffee. "What are they like?"

Smiling brightly again Weiss hums, "They're sweet, kind. Very gentle." Her sister laughs softly, "They have a big appetite, quiet."

"I imagine they'd have to be good looking, nothing less for a Schnee," It's said in jest, and Weiss laughs softly at the joke.

"They're tall, reddish brown hair," She stands, walks to the kitchen for more coffee, then stands in the walkway near the window to her fire escape. She's watching the curtains billow lazily in the cool fall breeze. "They have the most beautiful eyes..."

Winter watches as Weiss trails off, lost in the moment, and smiles. All the panic from the last month seeps out of Winter in waves. Robyn was right, the wolf from the previous nights probably didn't even know Weiss existed, let alone wanted to hurt her. The prospect of someone finally coming into Weiss' life and giving her the love and affection she so deserved thrilled Winter. Her sister _deserved_to be cared for, and she'd be lying if she said the idea of someone else being here to help keep the youngest Schnee sister safe wasn't just as thrilling.

"They sound nice." She chimes in eventually, it shocks Weiss from her revelry, but the shorter woman smiles anyway.

"They are Winter, they are." And Weiss does truly look happy, Winter feels like she could walk on water.

"You'll have to introduce us sometime," She trails off, but they understand the implication.

Standing, Winter walks her mug into the kitchen, rinses it out, and sets it softly in the sink. Weiss always keeps a clean home, but the kitchen is a little more cluttered than she's used to seeing. There are now three cups in the sink, Winter's mug, a wine glass, and a glass that looks to have held milk previously. She shakes her head and moves back into the living room where Weiss is sitting on her couch with her laptop open. She's concentrating on the numbers scrolling across the screen, unbothered by Winter's watch.

Three years ago, when Weiss announced to Winter that she would be taking the family company from their father Winter had been _worried_at best. (Their father was not the most pleasant individual to deal with on a good day. If he found out Weiss intended to remove him from his seat at the head of the family business, well lets just say it wouldn't be pretty, and Winter may have to step in..) In the last few years Weiss had made quite a name for herself, and Winter couldn't be more proud. Despite it all, Weiss never seemed truly happy. The younger woman would work herself to the bone, but at the end of the day her home was empty. The idea that Weiss had found someone to fill that void was more than Winter could ever ask for, and she wanted nothing more than to meet the person who could put such a happy, relaxed smile on her sister's face.

"I'll let you know." The briefest hint of sadness flashed across Weiss' face, and Winter feels something in her heart pull.

"Keep yourself safe, and call me for anything." Weiss walks her sister to the front door, and gives Winter a hug.

They wave goodbye, and Winter walks out the building and down the road to the coffee shop from the night of her hunt with Robyn. She was moderately familiar with the shop because of Weiss, she swore by the place, and had been going to it for the last three years. At that time of day the shop was nearly empty, and the only worker was a younger girl with messy reddish brown hair. Approaching the counter Winter had to stifle a laugh, she could clearly see the woman scribbling something on a napkin behind the counter that looked suspiciously like 'Ruby + Weiss' and several hearts.

The woman turned and startled slightly, face flushed and her eyes flickering in the light. Winter took in the stormy silver of her eyes, her caramel complexion, and the short choppy red-brown hair and smirked. It made sense now, it was clear to Winter, the tall redhead with 'the most beautiful eyes' was likely this nervous barista. "Ruby right?" She pointed firmly to the name tag on the barista's uniform, and the napkin still in view on the counter.

Flushing and nodding quickly Ruby shifts uncomfortably where she stands. "And you know Weiss?" she points again to the napkin, and Ruby somehow flushes a deeper red. "Weiss is my younger sister," Winter watches as several thoughts ghost through Ruby's head, mouth slightly open, fidgeting. "She's really happy right now," Winter smiles at the nervous woman, but continues. "I guess I have you to thank for that, so thank you."

Winter orders a coffee after that, and Ruby, still flushed and jittery, makes it without a question, and hands it to Winter with a soft smile, "You don't need to thank me, Weiss is very important to me, and I would do anything to keep her happy."

And above all, Winter believes her.


End file.
